


empty threats and a bag of cheetos

by Kittyyy



Series: Romanogers Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers forgot his pants, Steve is a softie, The Avengers are obsessed with Cheetos, Tony and Clint act like teenagers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyyy/pseuds/Kittyyy
Summary: Basically, Tony and Clint are the masters of mean pranks and Steve is not-so-secretly in love with Natasha.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757425
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	empty threats and a bag of cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! :) 
> 
> I'm back again with another episode of me writing fluffy fics instead of doing my schoolwork like a decent human being. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

“Damnit Tony!”  


Naturally, that’s the first thing that Tony hears when he wakes up in the morning. It’s Steve, standing outside of his door.  
He drags himself out of bed, pulling on a loose white t-shirt and stumbles to the door, trying his best not to wake Pepper, who is sleeping beside him.

He opens the door to see Steve wearing practically nothing but his boxers and holding up a stink bomb. Tony waves his arms dramatically, trying to push away the smoke that is now accumulating around them. 

“Get that thing away from me!” he protests, faking annoyance. 

“Why the hell did you put a stink bomb in my room?!” Tony can see that Steve seems more frustrated than amused and drops the act. 

“Sorry bro, it was a dare.” 

“Who the hell dared you to put a stink bomb in my room?” 

Tony looks at his feet. “Clint,” he chokes out, immediately regretting it. The archer is probably going to kill him. Steve just rolls his eyes. 

“Of course it was.” 

Tony looks down to observe Steve’s apparel, amusement in his eyes. “You couldn’t manage to at least put pants on before you came to yell at me?”

“Well excuse me for having more pressing matter on my mind than getting dressed,” Steve deadpans. 

“What the hell is going on?” A voice behind them both forces Tony and Steve to turn around. It’s Natasha, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a gray tank top, a cup of coffee in her hand. Immediately feeling self-conscious, Steve steps back to hide behind Tony. Natasha just smirks.

“Forget pants, Cap?” She asks, amused. Tony looks back at him, smirking. 

“Told you that you should’ve put on pants.” 

Steve rolls his eyes again. “Well you see, Nat, Tony put a stink bomb in my room per your partner’s dare. And yes, I did forget pants,” he admits sheepishly. 

Natasha laughs. “Sounds like Clint. Steve, Fury wants to meet with us at noon in his office at S.H.I.E.L.D. and I recommend finding some pants before then.”

Steve immediately sobers at the mention of his actual job. “Are we going on a mission?”

She just shrugs. “He didn’t tell me any more than what I’m telling you.”

“Typical Fury,” Tony chimed in. “What? I wasn’t invited?” he questions upon seeing Nat and Steve’s glares. 

Natasha just shrugs again. “Just prepare Tony, Fury has probably got something even better planned for you.” 

“Oh god,” Tony complains before walking back inside quickly and returning with a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, which he hands to Steve. He accepts the pants gratefully and quickly pulls them on over his boxers, dutifully lessening the awkwardness in the air. 

Steve turns to him a second later, realization etched on his face. “Tony, how long does that stink bomb last?” 

Tony laughs and wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulder heartily. “Six hours, Cap. Good luck.” With that, he returns inside his room to find Pepper having been awoken by the commotion. He grins at her, and she rolls her eyes. 

“I will never fully understand you, Tony.” 

Natasha and Steve watch him go before turning back to each other. “Quite the prank…” she comments, trying to look sympathetic but secretly praising Tony and Clint. 

Steve, of course, could see right through her act and just rolled his eyes. “Can I hang out with you until the meeting? My room is… um… a bit out of commission.” 

She laughs. “Of course, Steve.” 

-

They walk back to Natasha’s room after making a stop to the kitchen to get coffee for Steve and various snacks. Nat types in her code quickly and the door pops open, revealing her small apartment. 

They both walk inside, and Steve immediately makes his way to her little-used kitchen and plopped down their snacks and his cup of coffee. She follows suit and takes a seat on the counter, opening a bag of Cheetos. Steve wastes no time and steals a handful out of the bag, popping them one by one into his mouth. 

“Cheetos are perhaps the greatest innovation of the 21st century,” he comments as he licks his fingers clean of the cheese dust. 

Natasha laughs. “Ok old man.” 

“Very funny.” He hops up on the counter beside her and finds a bag of Twizzlers that they had also snagged. He attempts to rip it open, which proves futile, causing him to use his teeth. That ends with the bag flying across the kitchen. 

Natasha just bursts out laughing. “Nice one, Steve.” He can’t help but laugh as well as he retrieves the bag from the floor and sits beside her again, sheepishly handing the bag to her to open. She simply grabs a pair of scissors out from one of the drawers and cuts it open.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” 

“Thank me later, Rogers.” She hands him the bag, which he of course accepts happily, pulling out a handful of licorice. 

“So, no idea about this meeting with Fury?” he asks. 

She shakes her head. “Nothing. He said, and I quote, ‘Be at my office at noon, get Rogers too.’” 

Steve raises his eyebrows. “Ambiguous.”

“Indeed.” 

They lapse back into a comfortable silence, munching away at various snacks and sipping their coffee. Natasha eventually pulls one leg up and under her and turns her body to face him, her blonde hair falling loosely across her shoulders. She’s really pretty, Steve realizes, though he was already well aware of that. It’s nice to see her relaxed, having put her guard down for a while. 

“What are you staring at Rogers?” she breaks the silence, and Steve realizes that his eyes have been locked onto her for probably too long. 

“Sorry,” he breaks out of his trance and returns his gaze the bag of Cheetos sitting between them, attempting to hide a blush. He’s successful, for the most part.

She just shakes her head and laughs. “You’re a terrible liar, Steve.” 

He throws his hands up in the air, mocking exasperation. “That’s because I never lie!” 

“You just did.” 

“I’m going to throw my coffee at you if you don’t shut up.” 

“Are you threatening me?”

“Obviously.” His voice is nonchalant. 

She raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t think Steve Rogers could threaten anybody.”

“Oh yeah? I’m capable of a lot more than you think, Romanoff.” 

She smirks. “I know you're capable, I’m just saying that you don’t have the guts to.” 

“That’s it.” He lunges at her, pushing her back against the counter, his hands gripping her shoulders. She’s prepared though, and wastes no time sliding out from underneath him and pushing him over so his back is now against the granite. When she thinks she’s won, he takes his opportunity and rolls them back over so he’s straddling her, having pinned her arms over her head. 

She tries to escape again and roll them back over, but despite her strength, Steve is bigger than her, and the awkward angle makes it hard to regain the upper hand. She's laying horizontally across the counter, her lower legs hanging off at the end whereas he is upright, kneeling over her with one leg on each side of her. She realizes quickly that there's no good way to get out from under him.

He smirks down at her as she accepts defeat. “You were saying?”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine, you win.” She relaxes under his grip, as if to prove a point that she has retreated, but Steve stays as he is, knowing full well that she would just as easily fight back when she gets the chance.

Steve takes another minute to gloat over his victory, a grin sustaining on his face. "See, I'm perfectly capable, Nat." This earns him another eye roll and a bit of resistance as she attempts to get free of his grasp. 

"How do I know that you're not going to try to kill me when I let you go?" Steve asks, noticing her struggle. 

She raises an eyebrow. "I guess it'll just be a mystery." 

"Well, in that case, we've got six hours before we need to be somewhere."

"I highly doubt that you have enough patience to sit here for six hours." 

"One way to find out." 

He doesn't know where it comes from but a moment later he leans down and brushes his lips against hers tentatively. For a moment, he's scared that she won't kiss him back, that she had never liked him like that, but a second later, she kisses him back. The kiss is slow and sweet, both of them savoring the taste of the other. Soon enough, Steve releases her wrists from where he had pinned them and tangles his now free hands in her soft hair.

She loops her arms around him, running one of her hands up and down his back. A moment later, Steve lets her up for air and she looks into his eyes, question in her gaze. 

"What was that about?" 

"I don't know," he admits. "Was it better than the escalator?"

She laughs as he references the kiss that they had shared so many years ago. "For the record, I never said that it was bad." 

"You most definitely implied it." 

She shrugs to the best of her ability. "Possibly." 

Steve chuckles lightly and kisses her again, not even trying to stop the smile from spreading across his face. They kiss lazily for what feels like hours, Steve occasionally breaking away to press light kisses on her neck and shoulders. Everything felt perfect, but of course, peace never lasts in the Avengers. They are interrupted by Tony gagging loudly behind them before turning around and facing his back to Steve and Natasha.

"What on Earth did I just walk into? Oh thank god both of you still have clothes on. Wait how long has this been going on for? Have you guys been secretly dating all this time? Are those Cheetos? Can I have some?" Tony just keeps rambling, trying to avoid the awkwardness but ending up accelerating it.

Steve quickly untangles himself from Natasha and they both sit up and get off from the counter. Steve scratches his head awkwardly, not sure whether to address any of Tony's questions. 

"What's up Tony?" Natasha asks innocently, trying to ignore everything that she knows he just saw. 

"Um... well I was better until I came up here to ask where the coffee pot was and apparently walked into a make-out session. Which speaking of, please don't have sex on that counter, it was very expensive." 

Natasha nearly choked. "We weren't having sex, Tony. Relax. And on that subject, you did not see anything," she added, giving him a death glare to emphasize her point.

Tony throws his hands up submissively. "Got it. I didn't see anything. Please don't kill me. Steve, please make her not kill me." 

Steve shakes his head and laughs. "Yeah that's all your problem, Tony." 

"Coffee pot is on the table, Tony," Natasha adds, indirectly asking him to leave. 

"Right. Thanks." Tony heads towards the door before turning around again. "For the record, I ship it. But I won't tell anyone." 

"Thanks, Tony," Steve replies, giving him a genuine smile. Tony just winks at him before leaving the room. 

As soon as they hear the door click, Natasha turns to Steve, burying her face in his chest and laughing. "The world really hates us," she complains jokingly.

He smiles and wraps both arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Just our luck."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you all enjoyed reading it as well. 
> 
> I'm not sure whether I'm going to add another chapter or just leave it as is, so if you all have feedback/opinions/want another chapter, just drop a comment and let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Kittyyy


End file.
